Generalized linear models suffer from a lack of personalization, particularly when used in the area of information retrieval, such as generating search results in response to a search query, resulting in the most relevant content being downgraded in favor of irrelevant content in the search results. As a result, users of such an information retrieval system spend a longer time of their search and request a computer system to perform actions with respect to the irrelevant content, leading to excessive consumption of electronic resources, such as a wasteful use of processing power and computational expense associated with generating and displaying irrelevant content, and a wasteful use of network bandwidth associated with transmission of messages based on irrelevant content.